


Birdcage

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, M/M, References to Mpreg, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hollis never intended to take a mate. No, he could never imagine himself tied down to a single person. He was the young and powerful Hollis Grey, and he refused to be bound down to anyone. And yet...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	Birdcage

Hollis never intended to take a mate. No, he could never imagine himself tied down to a single person. He was the young and powerful Hollis Grey, and he refused to be bound down to anyone. And yet...

Propped up on soft pillows, Hollis sat back and relaxed as he watched the small, dainty omega in front of him,  _ his omega _ , sink down on his cock again. He watched the omega’s eyes flutter closed, mouth slightly agape with drool dribbling down the side. Breathy moans and whimpers filled the room, as if it was a magic spell that kept Hollis under his control. It was absolutely intoxicating. With their hands intertwined to help him balance, the omega was arched his chest forward, his cute nipples, puffy and red from being teased and nipped at earlier, fully on display. Silky chestnut brown hair clung to his face, the perfect frame for his angelic face. His lips were a shade of dusty pink and ever so soft, perfect for kissing. 

“Erin,” he said, taking one of his hands away to cup his omega’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re tired already.” The omega looked up, revealing his hazel eyes. They were full of contempt and fire earlier that day, and now look at him, so obedient and needy. He leaned into Hollis’ touch, whining softly as he continued riding his alpha’s cock. His insides were an absolute mess by now, leftover cum being stuffed into his deepest parts.

Erin hated this, being some big shot alpha’s little cocksleeve. He hated being buttered up with soft kisses and sweet words, hated it when Hollis gently teased his fingers up and down Erin’s own body, his touch ghosting skin until it lit a fire in him that had him eventually begging for more. He lost against his own omega instincts everytime, but it’s not like it was his fault that Hollis knew just how to unravel him and turn him into a puddle of goo.

Leaning forward, Erin wrapped his arms around Hollis’ neck. “I-I can’t anymore,” Erin whined. It definitely came out a lot more pathetic and whiny than he intended, but it wasn’t like there was much he could do, too preoccupied with the electric jolts that shot straight up his spine every time Hollis’ dick touched deep inside him. “Let me lay down.” He managed between breathy moans. Hollis nosed his way into Erin’s neck, humming as if to ponder his demands. Hands moved to Erin’s hips, holding him in place as he thrust violently upwards. Erin choked out a cry, it was too much at once, it hurt as he felt Hollis slam into him.

Erin rarely demanded to be on top, and Hollis was never one to deny his sweet, cute, perfect little omega anything. If he had the choice, he’d always have Erin ride him, or on his back where he could continue to watch his crying face and hear his slutty moans as he pounded into him. But he knew Erin would opt to lay on his stomach, as usual, where he could hide his face and muffle his voice in the pillows. If Erin wasn’t so fond of keeping such a stupid number of pillows on the bed, he would have gotten rid of them ages ago. They were nothing but a nuisance, an obstacle keeping a part of Erin hidden away from him.

Erin had dug his nails painfully into Hollis’ shoulders, letting out choked sobs between pathetic whimpers as Hollis continued to mercilessly thrust up into him. The grip on his hips was painful and unrelenting, ensuring there was no way for him to escape. It was too much, too rough, it  _ hurt _ . Erin was sure every time they had sex that Hollis was rearranging his guts with his dick, reaching into the deepest parts of him, stuffing cum up there to hopefully get him pregnant one day. Hollis was always so obsessed with the idea of breeding him, properly getting him pregnant and full of pups. 

Erin didn’t even need to get his cock stroked to cum anymore, he could feel himself getting close again just from Hollis stirring around his insides. How many times would this make? Three? Four times? Erin had lost count, like he did every time. But just before he could find release, Hollis lifted him up by the hips. His dick fell out with a  _ pop _ ! And cum dribbled out of Erin’s gaping hole, trailing down to meet with the precum leaking out of his own cock, before dripping down onto Hollis. Erin wished he had the willpower to get up and leave, to get up and lock himself in one of the spare rooms and to jerk himself off. But no, he couldn’t. Cumming alone wasn’t good enough now, his body was screaming to be properly bred. Hollis had only fucked and cum inside of him once today, he fucked Erin on the kitchen counter earlier in the day as Erin was trying to prepare lunch, and his omega instincts were begging to be pumped full of cum again. So much of it had leaked out already, and his body was whining for more to replace it.

He shakily pushed himself up and off Hollis, before moving to flop down on the bed beside him. Laying on his stomach was so much better. He loved burying his face in their soft pillows, hiding his face and muffling all the lewd things he begged Hollis to do to him. Erin wasn’t all that fond of being on top, it exposed too much of him, but it at least offered him a little bit of control. He planned to take it painstakingly slowly, to tease Hollis and finally see him lose a bit of control for once, but his plan backfired as it always did. Hollis was always so stupidly calm and collected, always in control, keeping up that disgustingly pristine Grey image even in bed.

The bed shifted underneath Erin as Hollis moved to position him above him, savoring the sights. The line of his spine down his back and fading love bites that were dotted about, the small dips of Erin’s back dimples, his plump ass. Hollis leaned forward and buried himself in his omega’s neck, breathing in the sweet smell of his pheromones, his arousal, his need  _ to be filled _ . One hand slipped under the pillow to hold Erin’s hand again, and the other was on his own cock, flicking the head of it all over Erin’s ass and teasingly over his hole. How Hollis loved teasing him like this, hearing him whine and complain for more. He was a natural bitch, and Hollis loved it. He didn’t even have to tell Erin to lift up his hips, the slut was already lifting up his ass, desperately trying to get Hollis to plug him back up already.

Teeth grazed over the nape of Erin’s neck, making him tense up and gasp. He’d been marked as soon as Hollis took him in, but that didn’t stop him from tensing up every time Hollis got so close. His neck was incredibly sensitive, and that was all the more reason for Hollis to constantly have his face shoved up against it, constantly biting, kissing, and sucking on sensitive skin, coaxing sweet moans and mewls out of Erin. “Come on,” Hollis said between kisses. “Don’t hide your cute voice. Let me hear you, you slut.” If Erin instincts weren’t running on overdrive right now, clouding all sense and judgement he had, he would have reached around to punch Hollis. But all he could do was obey, like the good slut he was, turning his head to the side so his cute little whines and mewls were no longer muffled by the pillows.

After a few more swipes of his dick over Erin’s begging, gaping hole, Hollis finally pushed inside. God, it never got easier as time went on. His eyes rolled back and he couldn’t help but let out a moan slip out. No matter what position they were in, Erin could feel everything - his rim being stretched all the way, Hollis’ dick pressing against his prostate, his insides feeling as if they were being shifted around with Hollis’ every move. Getting fucked on his stomach meant being able to hide himself a little, but it came at the cost of giving up any control during sex, he was fully at Hollis’ mercy now.

Hollis was slow to enter him, making sure Erin could feel every inch of himself being split open, up to his knot. Oh fuck, his knot. Erin hated how excited he was at the thought of taking it, how good it would hurt swelling up inside of him, and the feeling of it twitching as it pumped him full of cum. He could feel the base of it pressing up against his hole, threatening to push inside of him right then and there and ruin him. He was waiting, making small mewls noises as if to tell Hollis to just shove it inside of him already. But Hollis had a different idea in mind, sliding his entire cock out and leaving Erin empty and whining for more again. He sat back up to admire the view, pulling Erin’s ass cheeks out of the way for the perfect view of his wide open hole, dripping cum, trying to clench down around nothing. His hand moved to thumb some of that cum back inside, no need to waste any of that, before going to grab his cock and flicking the tip of it against Erin’s hole, teasing him.

Erin turned his head down as much as he could to look at Hollis, his own hands reaching back around to hold his ass open for his alpha. “Please…” he quietly begged. Hollis didn’t bother looking up, content to keep slapping, sliding, and prodding the begging hole with his dick. Erin wasn’t always so willing to beg, especially in the beginning of their relationship. He would rather ride out his own unsatisfying orgasms by himself, without a proper knot inside of him, than let Hollis hear him pathetically beg. But Erin was an omega, and just like any omega out there, he was a slave to his instincts. Mere weeks of teasing, soft kisses and whispers of sweet nothings, promises of a good, thick knot plugging him up like he so desperately needed had unraveled him.

“Maybe I should cum outside today. We haven’t done that in quite a while have we?” Hollis hummed to himself. He looked up to see Erin’s brows furrowed, upset at the suggestion. That’s how it used to be done, after Hollis first took Erin in. Whenever he managed to get Erin in bed, finally compliant for the night, his ass was always covered in cum, dripping against the outside of his hole, driving Erin’s instincts absolutely crazy that it wasn’t inside of him. It was a waste,  _ a waste _ ! Erin started his begging soon after, his voice so sweet, body so needy. “No?” He watches Erin’s eyes roll to the back of his head and listens to the sweet drawn out gasp as he slides himself all the way back inside of him. His ass swallowed him up so beautifully every time.

How good it feels to be filled, his insides practicing moulding itself around Hollis’ stupidly big dick. The satisfying hum of being filled was ripped away again as Hollis pulled out, opting to just slap his cheeks with his dick again instead. Erin whined, arching his back and lifting his ass a little bit more so he could present his hole better. Hollis could feel himself coming apart at the seams. How could he deny his sweet little omega anything when Erin presented himself like this? All he wanted to do was violently fuck Erin into the bed until he was a crying mess, choking back sobs as the knot almost tore him apart. But no, he had to control himself. He was a Grey after all, and Grey’s don’t lose their control over a simple omega, even if it’s as one as sweet as Erin.

Hollis teases him again by thrusting in all the way and taking himself out completely before Erin has any time to savor the feeling. He can tell Erin’s getting frustrated, as he teases him over, and over again. “Cum...” Erin fights with himself to continue, his instincts to be bred properly override any bit of logical sense still left in him. “Cum inside.” he begged softly. It was barely above a whisper, and part of him hoped Hollis didn’t hear it at all. It was already so humiliating to present his ass like a feast for Hollis to enjoy, and now he had to beg to get his ass stuffed with cum? He shifted his face back into the pillows, trying to hide himself. Every time they had sex was like a race to see who would lose control first, and Erin always lost. Hollis hums again, sliding the underside of his dick against Erin’s hole. He was pretty sure he could get off like this, just by sliding his dick between Erin’s slick ass cheeks. In fact, he basically has, as evidenced by his many jack off sessions to photos of Erin’s wrecked hole. But there would be plenty of time in the future for that, he had a needy, begging omega in front of him to deal with.

Hollis slips the tip of his dick inside of Erin. “Why don’t you work for it?” Erin didn’t have to look up to know Hollis had that smug smirk on his face right now. Erin was a mess, desperate to do anything to finally be filled, and Hollis knew it. If Erin wasn’t so fucked up on his own pheromones right now, he would have gotten up and smacked that shit eating grin off Hollis’ face. But he didn’t. Instead he leaves the comfort of the pillows and pushes himself up so he’s on all fours, before pushing himself backwards onto his alpha’s cock that just fills him up so right. He lets out a breathy moan, as if the dick sliding into him was pushing out all the air in his lungs to make room inside of him. 

Hollis looks down to watch his omega’s greedy little hole swallow him all the way down to the top of his knot, sitting there to relish in the feeling of his insides being filled once more. While he would have much preferred to watch his entire cock slide in and out of Erin’s hole, Erin wanted it  _ deep _ and moved himself no more than halfway off his alpha’s cock. He moved his hands to Erin’s hips, helping him keep rhythm. In and out, in and out. Erin couldn’t hold back his gasps and whimpers, his hands back in front of him to support himself in riding his mate’s cock, feeling himself stretch out more as he worked the knot inside. The only thing he could think of now was getting it inside of him, feeling it stretch him to his limits, and finally being bred again. 

With one final push back, Erin felt the knot pop inside. His ass was pressed up against Hollis, hands on his hips holding him in place as the knot began to swell. Hollis watched as the small omega’s body tensed, and felt his hole twitching around the base of his dick, past his knot. Erin’s back arched beautifully and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the sheets under him. He had fallen back into the pillows once more, to muffle his pathetic crying. It felt  _ too good _ and Erin hated it. He hated being turned into a mess, his damned omega instincts absolutely singing to the high heavens as he was bred, cumming pathetically against the sheets again. Hands still gripping Erin’s hips, Hollis thrusted his hips in a shallow motion, pushing and pulling his swollen knot between the entrance of Erin’s hole and deeper into his insides, fucking him through his orgasm. If Erin wasn’t going to let him listen to his voice, he was going to have to make due with the obscene squelching noises of Erin’s hole getting fucked on his knot.

Hollis was unforgiving in every way when they had sex, and the amount of cum he dumped into Erin’s ass was no different. It was warm and thick and filled Erin up even more - he was sure his intestines were being stretched out with cum. Male omegas rarely got pregnant, and carrying a pup to term was even rarer, but that didn’t stop Hollis from trying. How cute would Erin look with a swollen belly full of pups on his dainty little frame? He could only imagine.

As a part of the esteemed Grey family, Hollis came from old money. He was young, powerful, and undeniably handsome. His hair was a cream color, slightly wavy, and shaven down the sides. His eyes were, of course, grey. The two trademarks of a worthy Grey heir were one, their status as an alpha, and two, their grey eyes, a sharp and domineering gaze that could cut through glass. His body was nicely toned, as he took pride in all parts of his appearance. There was no need to look shabby in the public’s eye when the weight of generations of family power weighed on his shoulders. 

Erin an absolute beauty himself, and had he come from a semi-reputable source, he probably would’ve been snatched up the second he went on the market for thousands, if not millions. Omegas weren’t that much of a rarity, but male omegas? Even if they weren’t reliable for getting pregnant, they were still sought after, mainly by the rich and powerful. They were playthings, trophies, a status symbol to be dressed up and shown off at parties and charity balls. Many alphas took to collecting them, to fill in the void of their dead bedrooms that arranged business marriages often left them with. Some omegas were specifically bred for this very purpose- to be obedient, pretty pieces of arm candy for their alphas that would wait on them beck and call.

If Hollis had little intention of ever taking a mate, he had even less intention of ever getting himself a little male omega plaything. And making a  _ plaything _ his  _ mate _ ? Impossible. But Erin… Erin was something else. At first, he thought Erin might have slipped something like a love potion into his water, or cast a spell on him, like in storybooks. There was nothing appealing about his fierce attitude or dirty mouth, things unbecoming of an omega, but Hollis felt like a caught, like a poor fly in a spider’s web.

Hollis found Erin after deciding to take a vacation to his family’s farm. While the family had their hands in plenty of vineyards and other commercial farms (among many, many other things), this particular farm wasn’t a source of revenue, rather it was akin to Marie Antionette’s Hameau de la Reine. Hollis particularly liked to visit it because it was so out of the way, no imposing skyscrapers, no paparazzi, and the closest neighbor was a few miles away. The large stretches of open land and sky gave him space to think and enjoy himself, far away from people who clamored at him constantly for his favor. So, it was quite curious when he saw the guards gathered about a dirty little mutt that had been caught stealing some food from the orchards. How had he gotten there? Hollis’ first instinct was to let the guards have him as a little reward before they eventually threw him back out or discarded his spent body into the dumpster, but after catching a glimpse of his face, Hollis was intrigued, he knew a diamond in the rough when he saw one. Erin’s lips in particular caught his eye, he wondered how they would look after a good facefucking, and that curiosity alone was the final nail in his decision to keep him.

Hollis kept quiet about his relationship status, quietly bringing Erin back home with him in the city center and keeping him locked up in the apartment. He didn’t keep Erin out of the public eye for fear of his own image, rather it was the fact that he  _ loathed _ the idea of unworthy beings gazing upon him. He didn’t want other alphas and their greedy, beady little eyes drinking up the sight of  _ his _ omega. He kept Erin up in this ivory tower, where he could love on him and keep him safe.

With his knot finally starting to go down, Hollis shifted to take himself out and look down at the mess he made, whistling at the sight of thick cum oozing out of Erin’s stretched out, abused hole. One hand moved to pull away his ass cheek, while the other held onto his dick so he could slap it against Erin’s hole. He watched as Erin’s hole tried to close up, but there would be none of that for a while. Cum was continuing to ooze out, and Hollis moved the head of his dick to scoop some and push it back in before giving up and opting to smear it all over Erin’s ass. “You’re really a natural born bitch. Look at this. Maybe I should take some pictures and send it around so everyone can see what a slut you are.” Hollis teased, reaching for his phone not too far from him on the bed. Erin’s face remained buried in the pillows, his breathing ragged and his body twitching at the teasing sensation of Hollis’ dick moving around on his ass again. He was used to this, Hollis taking photos for his enormous jack off material collection that consisted of Erin and Erin only. He wondered if Hollis did ever share the photos. Hollis jacking off to lewd photos of him wasn’t really surprising, but the idea of other alphas doing the same was absolutely revolting. 

As thoughts of where his photos might have ended up took up his thoughts, Erin felt himself spread open once more as Hollis slid himself all the way inside again. Again? No, no, no. Erin couldn’t take it, not anymore. As he lifted himself to protest, he felt Hollis lean down against his back and pull at his hip, shifting both of them onto their side so they were spooning. He could feel Hollis gently thrusting into him, mixing up the cum inside of him, as the hand on his hip stroked his skin. Hollis shifted to kiss Erin’s neck, before moving to his shoulder and watching the slight bulge in Erin’s stomach shift around with every shallow thrust. His hand moved down to Erin’s stomach, rubbing gently on the bulge, as if to continue stirring up the cum inside in hope that Erin would finally get pregnant. 

Erin moved a hand down to take Hollis’ hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and resting their locked hands on his stomach. He couldn’t fight anymore, he was too tired to. His body was slowly coming down from the high of being bred, and that yearning to be stuffed and messed up inside was replaced for the need to be held, to feel safe and warm and drift off to sleep. He closed his eyes and held onto Hollis’ hand, hoping that it would maybe placate him and finally make him settle down. 

Hollis eventually stopped moving about inside of him, settling down deep inside. If Erin wasn’t so sleepy, he would have definitely gotten hard again on the thought of falling asleep to a full sized knot inside of him. He felt Hollis shift about behind him, planting kisses on the back of his head and his warm breath as he lay buried in Erin’s hair. Where they still held their hands together, Hollis’ thumb was gently stroking over Erin’s hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Erin was annoyed about the mess they made all over the sheets, and how he’d have to change the sheets  _ again _ after having done so just this morning, but that was something he’d deal with when he woke up. But for now, he’d sleep. He’d sleep to the sound of Hollis’ soft breathing behind him, the feeling of his warm chest pressed up against Erin’s back, their hands still intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I have a job interview tomorrow but spent my whole weekend writing this instead wooo!!!! I haven't written since I was a wee lass in highschool, so I hope this wasn't too bad. I couldn't help myself after consuming all the original a/b/o content on here hohoohoh. Maybe I'll write more of them idk


End file.
